Charlie's Turn
by swallowingacloud
Summary: This is the P.O.V of Charlie throughout New Moon. Just some of his thoughts and actions. Made to be as close to the book as possible. First fan-fiction. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I waited anxiously by the phone.

"I swear, I will kill her when she comes back" I mumbled. All the information I got was from Billy's kid was that she went off with a Cullen. A _Cullen_. Alice was all right but still...a _Cullen_. Didn't she know all the pain that my beautiful Bella through when he left? Didn't she understand the pain I went through watching my Bella die inside before my eyes? And now she was taking her away. Didn't she-

I heard a car was pulling up in the driveway. I practically wrenched the door of the house as I ran out to see his arms wrapped around my baby.

"Bella!" I shouted. Damn I was still too far away. _Edward_ was now helping her out of the car. More like dragging her dead body out.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face around here." I bellowed. What the hell was he thinking coming here? All the pain he caused and he still walks in here like he owns the place with my daughter in his arms.

Bella groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded. If he hurt her any more...

"She's just very tired, Charlie," he said "Please let her rest"

Oh, so now he's ordering me around. I'll won't stand for it.

"Don't tell me what to do! Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" I yelled.

Edward tried to pass her to me but Bella wouldn't let him. Why didn't Bella push him away? I yanked on her arm, trying to get a good grip on her.

"Cut it out Dad", she slurred and dragged her eyes opened to look at me. "Be mad at me".

She didn't think I was mad with her? I was _livid_.

"You bet I will", I promised. "Get inside"

"Kay. Let me down" Bella sighed.

He set her down on her feet. She wobbled a bit and tried to walk. Of course, being Bella, she fell over straight away. Before I could reach her, Edward had already caught her. Damn him and his ways.

"Just let me get upstairs. Then I'll leave." _That_ wasn't open for discussion. Of course he's gonna leave. And I was going to make sure he never came back.

"No!" Bella cried.

He bent down to her and whispered in her ear. I gritted my teeth.

Calm, Charlie, calm down. Don't shoot him, don't shoot him, don't shoot him.

"Never walk through this door again. Do you here me? NEVER!" I spat at him and slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I apologise if this chapter starts off like the first did. It's my way of writing.**

**I'd like to thank CookieMonsterxx3, EJ Santry, TearsInHell, paramore fan, Kari Twilight Mist and Miles333 for their wonderful reviews. This will probably be the last chapter as I only intended this be a one-shot. **

**XD**

**Thank you TearsInHell for your inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not married with kids and has the name Stephenie Meyer. So (sob sob) I do not own the Twilight Saga and it's characters.**

**This chapter is for Miles333.**

_Charlie's P.O.V_

I stared at the shiny, red motorcycle on my front yard. It twinkled in the light, making my eyes squint.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jacob said. I speechless.

"Jacob Black, why are you riding around on that _death-trap_?" I demanded.

"Oh, it's not mine..."

Now I was confused. What does he mean it wasn't his? Maybe it's his friends? But why would he bring it to me? It didn't make sense.

"...I fixed it up for Bella."

_Bella._

My daughter, the daughter of the chief of police has been riding on that _thing_. I stopped feeling confused and started to see red. Oh, was she ever going to be punished. But first things first, what to do about Jacob? Should I blame him for fixing it up for Bella or be glad that he came forward and realised his mistake? My thoughts were interrupted by Jake.

"So...I'll be going then Charlie?"

"Yeah," I stuttered. "Thanks for telling me, kid".

"Sure, sure"

I plopped on the couch after he left, waiting for Bella to come back from work. I could nearly strangle her for being so immature and un-responsible. For crying out loud didn't she listen to anything I said to her?! That I have seen many times people have been splattered

over the high-way because of it?!

A car was pulling up on the drive-way. I heaved out of the couch and lumbered over to the window. I'll let her come in first, and then I'll ....talk, yell, shout whatever at her. It rolled past and parked on the edge of the trees.

There was a moment of silence, and then Bella jumped herself out the car. Why was she in such a hurry? She launched herself at the woods and started shouting something that I couldn't hear. But that _Edward _(it was still difficult for me to say his name correctly) caught her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. I nearly growled. Take your _filthy_ hands off my daughter. Abruptly, Jake appeared from a trail that the divided the forest into two.

They appeared to be talking, arguing in Jacob's case. Then Jacob started to shake, like he was going into a seizure. My daughter took a step towards until _Edward_ yanked her back. I was getting impatient.

"BELLA!" I roared, unable to contain myself any longer "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

They all froze, then continued to argue for a couple more minutes.

When was she coming in? My fury was boiling over until it overflowed.

"_BELLA_, I _SEE_ HIS CAR AND I _KNOW_ YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T _INSIDE_ THIS HOUSE IN _ONE_ MINUTE...!" I didn't bother to finish my threat and went to stand at the front door.

She looked towards the house then back at Jacob. She reached out to touch him and took a step towards him. Edward pulled her back towards him again. What is she to him, some sort of toy that he could push around? I don't think so. Bella's a _person_. Jacob took two strides forwards and Edward pushed Bella behind him.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I shouted, reminding her that I was still waiting for her.

She tugged on Edward and they retreated slowly, facing at Jacob until he left. She turned to look at me and I could see the expression of fear on her face. Oh, was she ever going to get it...


End file.
